king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
Guilds are collaborations of a maximum of 25 players who work together to improve the gem scores of their guildmates. Guildmates can test each other's bases, retrieve their gems, give advice through the chat feature, win guild battles, and win huge orb and tear rewards through arenas. In addition, guilds provide up to 4 value bonuses to the following methods of obtaining gems: rituals, stealing, retrieving, and from the gem mine. Unlocking bonuses and their values are related to the level of the guild, which is determined by the sum of the members' gem scores and the number of Guild Wars they have won. The level of the guild is indicated by the number below the guild's symbol, located next to the name. Guild chat is available if the player has indicated that they are 13 or older once starting the game for the first time, but players who have selected the 12 and under option (in the United States) will not be able to access guild chat, even if they have turned 13 since they started the game. Through guild chat, players can chat with their guildmates. In addition, the game will give notifications in chat for players changing their base (along with the option to test them), the results of a Guild War, and players joining and leaving the guild. Guilds consist of a leader and members. The leader is usually the one who created the guild, though leadership can be voluntarily transferred or automatically given to another member if the leader has not logged into the game in 2 weeks. The player with the highest gem score is given leadership, but must not be a newcomer and must have logged into the game in the past 2 weeks. Updates have introduced a new system of Arenas, where the the guilds with the highest increase of delta and promoted, and the lowest are demoted. Winning guild battles does not affect this. However, each member receives one chest per battle won. How to Join You can join a guild once you have placed in the top positions of the Wooden League. There are various methods of joining a guild. One way is to create a guild, which costs 200,000 gold. You are automatically appointed leadership. Another way is to go to the "My Guild" tab while you are guildless. The game will give a small list of recommended guilds which you can join, but they are often lower level than one would want. One effective method of finding guilds is to go to your league's leaderboard and looking through the guilds of other players in your league. Often, there is a guild which suits your level that you can join. If you are an experienced player, you can also look through the "Top Guilds" tab. It is even possible to search up the guilds of players who have attacked you through the "Top Guilds" tab, which provides a way to search for guilds by their name. Finally, you can go to the official King of Thieves forum at forum.kingofthieves.com and access the Guilds tab. Guild Wars Guild Wars are events that occur every 3 days, at the same time as League competitions. During a Guild War, the guild is matched with another guild which has achieved a similar delta the past Guild War. Guilds compete by increasing their guild delta, which is equal to the sum of all positive deltas in the clan, excluding newcomers. At the end of the 3 day period, the guild with the highest total delta wins the Guild War, the guild gains a medal, and the top 40% delta players (labeled as "Top Contributors" in the list of members) are rewarded with 30 orbs each. Seasons See Seasons for more information Newcomers Newcomers are players which have recently joined a guild. They are separated into a different category in the list of members and their deltas do not contribute to the guild delta. The title of Newcomer is removed once the next Guild War begins and the player logs in. If the guild has less than 5 members or the player has not fully participated in a Guild War yet, they will become fully-fledged members immediately. In addition, if the entire guild consists of newcomers, then all of their deltas will count. Category:Game elements Category:Competitions